


Care

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of care never fails, not when the band mates gives it freely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Just mayor Member fluff

2010- Korea

 

Kamenashi Kazuya walks inside the hotel entrance. Sighing tiredly, this was the hotel were KAT-TUN stayed at for the time being.

Oh well. After a quick check up by a doctor in the hospital for his aching throat, the head ache that seemed too had been bothering him these past days. Kazuya enters the elevator and press the button that would take him to the fifth floor. Glad that he had escaped the press for once they weren’t lurking around the corner, or the paparazzi that would gladly take a shoot of one of Japan’s most famous idols in Korea.

Seems the Korean papas was quiet tonight. Which Kamenashi was grateful for, since he had gone to the hospital in hushed whispers away from his team mates. Which he almost wonders how he had manage keeping this this a secret, but it wouldn’t take long until they found out the truth behind his façade.

The elevator comes to a stop. Kazuya takes the short trip to his room. He was occupying for the time being, sharing it with none other than Taguchi. He opens the door and it closed behind him.

“Taidama.” He calls out as he puts down a shopping bad on the floor.

“Food, oh and Okaeri -” Of course Kame was met with a hyper, still weary much awaken Taguchi that lifts up his food bag with take of soba. Kame just chuckles as he also grabbed his soba, before he hands a pair of chopsticks to his band mate before he sits down on his bed

Taguchi hummed as the food warmed up his stomach as he cleans up the trash. Letting Kame lay half dozing from food on the bed “not knowing the younger one was propped on medication”, before he takes up his game and lies down upon the bed himself.

Kazuya knew he needed a shower before sleep. It wouldn’t take long before the medics would do the trick and his aching body screams after attention from the warm water. So he stands up stripping off his clothes, before stepping inside the bathroom. He lets the warm water soak his aching body grabbing the bottle of shampoo he knew that Taguchi had put there, his own shampoo which Kazuya couldn’t help to steal, an agreement they had or more like a joke. But Junno knew he cared a great deal about his hair so the cheap hotel shampoo weren’t something for his stylish:ed hair.

He dries of and steps inside the room, it was still quiet. Kazuya could somewhat hear the quiet breathing from Taguchi as he seems more interesting in his gaming. But he was tired, which Taguchi seems to know so he left him alone. Kazuya shivers as the chill reached his body room so he snatches one of the hotels yukata’s and wraps it around his small frame. Kazuya slumbers down on his bed and starts to flip through the channels on the TV, being lazy as he makes himself comfortable on the bed, Taguchi was still quiet he gives up and sets the TV on something boring, an anime. His eyes blinks as they nod off, blinking again and a yawn breaks from him. Giving up but Kazuya let the TV be on as he slips out of his Yukata and rolls around a bit in bed and there, perfect he let his eyes slid shut and his breathing slowed down and he was fast asleep.

“Yatta!” Junno shouts out happily as he sits up in his bed. When there was no reaction from his roomie, which seemed to been in not such good mood since he stepped inside the hotel room. All he wanted was to hear the younger one chuckle. But when he looks across the room towards the other bed he was met with Kazuya’s, well sleeping face but adorable as well. Junno glances at the clock and seeing that it was half past twelve on the evening. Knowing wary well the younger one was usual a night owl not finding sleep thanks to all the work he did, it wasn’t always easy.  

Junno’s brows furrows. He jumps of the bed and two smaller steps later he was at the side of Kazuya’s bed. He studied the sleeping face that looks dead to the world, but he had that gnawing feeling that something was wrong. Junno brushes some hair away from the forehead and he notices something. Heat. He frowns and lays his hand on the pale forehead feeling the warmness of it.

“Oh, Kazu-chan, what have you caught this time?” Junno mutters under his breath as he turns of the TV and he left his sleeping band mate. He was going on search after the rest of his band mates, when it came to taking care of an ill “turtle” Maru was going to do a better job at it.

Knocking on the door that was the occasionally home for the “T,U and N” of the band. It didn’t take long until a sleepy beatboxer opened the door.

“Any idea what the clock is?” Nakamaru mumbles tiredly as he sent an angry glare at the interrupted person.

“Who is it?” Came a tired voice from Koki, somewhere inside the darken hotel room.

“Baka Taguchi that wakes us up to just tell us a lame joke before he’s going to sleep, or what Junno, Kame-chan’s already tired of you?”

“Kame-chan is ill…”

“Haha, very funny Taguchi that's the lamest joke I've heard today...” But the seriousness of Taguchi’s face tells him something different.

“You’re not kidding?”

Junno's face was still serious, meaning he wasn't joking.

“He’s running a fever.”

“Wait here.” Nakamaru tells him shutting the door in Junno’s face. Junno waited and all he could hear from inside the room was some talking and mutters of cursing. Then the door opens again and a more dressed Nakamaru walks out with a worrisome face expression. The only thing Taguchi could do was to lead the way towards their hotel room.

Nakamaru Yuichi walks up to his sleeping friend. As in an instinct he lets his palm feel the warm forehead, frowning knowing there wouldn’t be any sleep for him this night. Soon a soft knock could be heard and yes the typical hotel rooms, that were always locked, so Junno let in a tired looking Koki which is followed by a much more awaken Ueda.

“How is he?” Koki ask a bit worried.

“He’s burning up. Can you guys soak a couple of towels in cold water?” Maru tells them.

“Sure.” Ueda went to fetch the towels and Koki give him a helping hand. While Koki and Ueda prepare the cold towels he turns to Junno.

“Junno, check if you can find any painkillers or fever reducing pills.” Junno gets to task, looking through the turtle's things and finding a bottle of painkillers and fever reducing pills on recipe.

“Seems our dear Kazu already visit the doctor...”

“Then he had felt under the weather before this hit him and hiding it like a profession that he is, dear Kazu-chan.” Maru whispers, being worried as he strokes away some curls away from the burning forehead.

“Well shall we try to wake the turtle up, so we can give him some pills?” Junno asks waving the pill bottle around as he came over to Maru also giving his friend a smile trying to reassure him that everything would be fine. Shaking Kame’s shoulder and hearing a whimper from the sleeping ill person.

“Kazu, wake up.” Maru whispers in Kame’s ear as he continues stroking the younger ones hair.

“Open your eyes.”

Kazuya struggles but his eyelids did open and his whole body shivered as it ached all over this making him groan.

“Welcome to the land of the living.” Junno teases him as he smirks at his ill friend.

Kazuya just huffs not being in the mood to say something else.

Nakamaru chuckles as he helped Kame to sit up as he takes a seat beside the younger. Letting the tired turtle lean on him.

“Wha-?” Kame asks not really fallowing on what’s going on around him.

“We’re going to give you some pills for your fever, are you in pain?” Maru asks him as he draws circles on Kame’s collar bone.

“Head each and aching body…”

Junno holds forth the two pills and Kazuya’s water bottle that was already filled with cold water, the perks when you are an idol, a dancing singing mega star to be more specific. Kame swallows the pills and sips some water, letting the coldness mend his aching throat. When he was done Nakamaru lowers down the ill turtle on the bed again. Kazuya tries to find a comfortable position once again and sighs in relief and closes his eyes. But soon did he feel something cold on his forehead so his eyes open a bit sluggish once again and meeting Koki’s worried orbs.

“Ne, Koki don’t look so worried…” Kame tells him giving the rapper a slight smile.

Koki smiles back, but not so convinced as he applies another towel along Kame’s throat on the left side.

“Feeling better?” Ueda asks breaking the silence in the room after five minutes and he was slightly worried.

“A bit, but my body still aches…” Kame mumbles with a pout.

Maru chuckled and wants to reply something entirely different, something like the phrase. “What a baby.” But he holds it inside and asked instead.

“Where does it hurt?”

“Calf’s…”

Nakamaru stands up in search after the massage oil. Finding it he went to the end of the bed lifting the cover’s end so he could locate Kame’s legs where he lay wrapped like a cocoon. He snatches a leg and lay’s a towel on the sheets so he could protect it. Squeezing some massage oil into his hand so he could begin to loosen up the muscles on the youngers legs. He hears the younger sigh in pleasure when his long fingers start rubbing the tensing muscle.

“I’m in heaven.”

Four chuckles brace the room.

“Sorry Kame-chan but you’re still on earth.”

“Doesn’t feel like it, I can swear that I’m floating on a cloud.” Kame pouts as the towels was replaced and the coldness was still there.

“I think our dare Kame starts to hallucinate.” Koki tells them as he tangles his fingers in Kame’s hair.

“Don’t think so.” Kame hums as he earns a light slap on his foot by Nakamaru.

“Oi, don’t hit the ill person…” He whines with a pout.

“Then stop talking nonsense and sleep.”

“Hai, hai papa Yu-chan…”

“Oi, I heard that…” Nakamaru tells the younger as his fingers glide up the muscles feeling how the tension leaves the aching muscles.

“Love you too.” Kame slurred as he closed his eyes trying to find sleep.

Silence reached around in the room, the only sound that could be heard was five occupants breathing and the replacement of the wet towels. Maru looks at his side seeing Junno sprawled out on the bed fast asleep. Well there was not much they could to now. He returned the cover around Kame’s legs and buts the massage oil on the desk.

“How’s the fever?” He whispered.

“Going down so far…” Koki updates him as Ueda replaced the old towel.

“That’s good seems like the pills are doing their job and you two helping, Kame would beat this in record time.” Maru tells them as he glanced at the clock seeing it had passed three in the morning. Sighing a bit, knowing he wasn’t the only one that was tired and it seemed like there was only two that was getting some sleep.

“You two should head to bed and get some rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow and we need someone that is alert enough as it is.”

“Are you sure?” Ueda asks as he brushes some hair from Kame’s warm forehead.

“Yea, I’ll stay here.” The beatboxer reassured them.

“But Junno?”

“Knowing him, he sleeps like the dead even without headphones.”

Koki nods agreeing as he also brush some hair from Kame’s forehead still feeling the heat wave, but it had dropped drastically. He’s slowly on the mend. Giving the forehead a kiss before he bid goodnight and walks out from the room with Ueda after him, leaving Kame-chan in Nakamaru’s and Taguchi’s hands.

“If you need anything Maru you know where we are. Let’s pray that he will be able to perform tomorrow.”

Yuichi hears the door click shut. Kame turns restlessly to his side the cold towel falling of his burning forehead. Nakamaru wants to chuckle at that but he picks up the towels giving up for tonight. Letting them dry. Taking of his shirt he joins Kazuya on the bed after he had dimmed the lights even more. Snuggling up against Kame’s back he wraps an arm around Kazuya’s waist, slowly and lazy his fingers draws circles on that flat stomach.

“Nani?” Kame hums tiredly inside the room.

Yuichi hushes him as he feels the body shift and soon he had a sprawled ill turtle over him. Kame’s head rests on the croak of his throat and chest and also felt the heat raging from Kame’s body.

“I know you sleep better with someone beside you.” Maru tells him, more like knowing Kame was a clinger when he was sick he was whiny and looked after attention. He presses a kiss at the top of the head.

Kame snorts ‘as not agreeing’ as he let his aching body relax against the beatboxer’s finding the warmth he needed. It was like an extra cover.

“Then stay…” Kame hums as he feels those arms wrap around his waist more tightly.

“Don’t plan to go anywhere someone needs to take care of you, baka.”

“Not a baka.” Kame slurred his voice thick with sleep.

“Then why did hide the fact that you were feeling under the weather?” The older  scolds but no answer to that as he hear the turtle's breathing eave out. The heartbeat that was beating slightly reacts to fight the illness inside his body. Maru lay his head on Kame’s as he begin to draw circles on Kame’s hipbone he notices something, Kame was naked under the cover. Nakamaru almost wanted to shake his head as the naked body lay flushed against his. Yuichi remembers something that their youngest loved sleeping naked. Closing his eyes, Yuichi tries to find sleep as he worried himself over tomorrow. Tomorrow they had a show to do, knowing a Kamenashi Kazuya he would work to his wary bones until he collapsed.

\---

Nakamaru Yuichi wakes up by an annoying sound. Reaching out his hand, almost begging it to shut up when he slams his hand down on the alarm clock. It goes dead and he blinks his eyes open. Rubbing his face as he groans, noticing he was the only soul awake. The reaming two souls were fast asleep, shaking the body that was still sprawled over him. Trying to get some life into the younger man, Yuichi hears a whimper fallow by a groan as sleepy eyes opened.

“Ohayou.”

Kamenashi Kazuya groans again whishing there wasn’t a morning.

“Oi, can you move so we or more like “I” can shake some life into the acrobat that still sleep like the dead.”

Kame mutters something none understandable and shifts away from Nakamaru’s  body and closes his eyes letting sleep get to him. Maru’s fingers card their way into the thick mane of Kame’s and brushes some curls away from the forehead. Glad that it wasn’t so warm any longer. He leaves Kame to his sleep, knowing that trying to get him to eat any breakfast would be zero.

Shaking life into Junno that wakes up, seeming confused. Like he didn’t know where he was.

“Nani?”

“Morning, I know there was a long night ahead of us. There’s breakfast serving and if you want something inside you before we need to head to the arena you need to get up now.”

“Hai, hai.” Junno slurs as he sits up and stretches his body. His spine popped back into their rightful places. He stands up and began his morning routine as Maru also fallowed him as both got dressed.

Junno noticed the still sleeping turtle on the bed as he pulls a shirt over his head.

“How’s he?” He asked.

“He’s seems better. His fever is well almost gone let him sleep, knowing him he will not likely eat breakfast.”

Junno frowns but knowing that was truth.

“Well we force him to eat lunch later. Come on the others are waiting.” Yuichi tells him as he and Junno heads to the dining room. Letting Kazuya get some more sleep.

Koki and Ueda waved from where they were sitting at the table. Tired good mornings came from around the table and a small talk begins among them.

“How’s our little turtle?” Koki asked as he takes a sip of coffee.

“Doing better, his fever is almost gone.” Maru tells him well more like tells them.

“Well that’s good…”

“It’s Junno’s duty to wake the dormant turtle; we need Kame at the rehearsal. Ueda smirks as Taguchi just smiles, knowing he would wake up a very sleepy whiny turtle.

Taguchi enters the room, closing the door behind him as he made his way silently inside the room. Cleaning up a couple of things from yesterday and decide to make himself ready before trying to wake the dormant turtle.

“Kazuya!” Junnosuke called out shaking the sleeping figure that was lying and sleeping. A groan came from the sleeping man that tried to avoid the hand that was trying to wake him.

“Kazu!”

“Five more minutes...” Kame slurs, making Junno chuckle as he tried to bring life into the turtle.

“No wake up, you know we need to prepare for today’s show.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Open your eyes or I’ll rip the covers away from your body.”

That did it. Kame’s eyes shots opened sending a death glare at the acrobat.

“Now you’re awake you can start doing your morning routine, the clock is a bit over nine.”

Kazuya groans once again. Managing to sit up in his bed and releasing a huge yawn as he stretches his arms over his head. Standing up he searches for a pair of clean clothes before he locks himself inside the bathroom.

A more awaken Kazuya Kamenashi entered the bedroom, fully dressed while brushing his teeth.

“When are we going to be at the Arena?”

“Eh, well at ten…”

Kame give Taguchi a nod, as he finished brushing his teeth. Well ready as they were, they left the room and heads to the lobby as they waited for the other three members.

Koki, Ueda and Yuichi came out from the elevator and when they see the “KA” of the band standing there. They couldn’t help but to smile. Yuichi walks up to Kazuya and lays his hand against the forehead to feel the temperature, feeling that the fever wasn’t totally gone.

Kame “Tch’d” as he wanted to bat the hand away.

“I’m fine papa...” He told Yuichi who just snickers.

Yuichi shakes his head as he chuckled, knowing indeed the turtle was fine.

The five members entered the car that was going to take them to Arena, the ride was mostly silent as Kazuya took the ride as to sleep a couple of minutes, and the others let him do so. Stepping out of the car when they had arrived they headed inside the Arena greeting all the people that worked there.

Koki, Ueda, Junno and Maru headed towards the stage as Kame stops and made small talk with the manager and the staff before he fallowed the other four. Given a microphone testing it so it was working, the others got in line and they starts the rehearsal and sing the lyrics to The D-Motion.

“It sounds good doesn’t it?” Yuichi asked as the music toned down. Kazuya nods and tells the staff to start the music again, so they could continue.

After three hours of setting everything together for today’s concerted Nakamaru calls out for a break. Deciding that they needed lunch, as he throws a quick glance at Kame worriedly that was sitting on the floor with the microphone in his hand.

“I’m fine Yuuchi.” He tells him.

“You just say that to make me feel better.” Nakamaru said.

Kame chuckled as he stands up on his feet heading over to Nakamaru and pats him on the head.

“Really I’m fine.”

“Well let’s eat then.” Koki points out as he slung an arm around Kame’s neck almost leaning in to give the cheek a kiss.

Kame rolls his eyes as he fallows the rapper and the beatboxer down the stairs leaving the stage for now.

They had a show to perform for thousands of fans later on, but first they needed some food inside their stomachs.

 

Korea here we come.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well it sucks to be ill and having a fever and a cold, so I came up with this little idea in the middle of the night when I couldn’t sleep and some other fun inside information that you find enough to write this story.


End file.
